LA PROPUESTA
by GinWindenham
Summary: Hermione es la editora jefe en "El Profeta de NYC" y Draco es su asistente. Él no podría odiarla más, y a ella no le podría importar menos. Los papeles se invierten cuando ella le propone matrimonio a cambio de la nacionalidad. ¿Aceptará Draco?
1. día dificil

**La propuesta**

**Summary:** Hermione Granger, exitosa pero solitaria, es la editora jefe en "El Profeta de NYC"; y Draco Malfoy, con sueños de ser escritor, es su asistente desde hace 3 años. Él no podría odiarla más, y a ella no le podría importar menos. Pero la situación da un giro inesperado retorciendo su relación profesional cuando Hermione se entera de que va a ser deportada a UK por no haber renovado su visa de trabajo. Amenazando a Draco de destruir su carrera, Hermione lo forza a "casarse" con ella salvar su trabajo. ¿Aceptará Draco _la propuesta _de su jefa a pesar de su odio?

-o-

**Capitulo 1: Día difícil**

_Draco_

Era jueves de noche y como de costumbre el O's Bar estaba repleto de gente que buscaba escaparse de su propia vida por un momento, y disfrutarlo. Jóvenes que deseaban perder el control, mujeres desesperadas que buscaban encontrar al amor de su vida ahí, señores que estaban hartos del matrimonio…y amigos que se encontraban en su lugar favorito a tomar un par de cervezas.

Cuando recién llegó a la ciudad de Nueva York en busca de trabajo conoció el O' Bar después de tener una terrible primera entrevista de trabajo en El Profeta de NYC. Se había puesto tan nervioso que incluso dijo mal su nombre; pero quién diría que una semana después estaría en el mismo bar celebrando su entrada como asistente ejecutivo en el periódico más importante de América, y uno de los más reconocidos mundialmente.

Tres años después Draco seguía frecuentando el establecimiento cada vez que podía, y de ley cada viernes con sus amigos. Pero esta vez fue diferente, sólo quedó con una de sus amigos.

Era jueves y al día siguiente tendrían que trabajar, pero era una ocasión especial, esas que no ocurren todos los días. Su mejor amiga estaba…

– ¡Embarazada! ¡No puedo creerlo, pero sí es cierto! He ido al doctor hoy mismo luego de hacerme dos pruebas ayer y salir positiva. Al parecer llevo 7 semanas de gestación pero no lo había notado, mi ropa me sigue quedando igual.

–Estoy muy feliz por ti y por Ron, Luna; este bebé es lo que tanto deseaban. Y él no podría tener mejores padres – Draco abrazó a su amiga y la besó en la frente fraternalmente.

Para él Luna era la hermana menor que nunca tuvo. Se conocían desde la primaria, cuando Draco la salvó de unos niños roba lonches, y desde entonces se convirtieron en los mejores amigos; y cuando el momento de trabajar llegó los dos se mudaron juntos a la asombrosa ciudad de Nueva York, persiguiendo sus propios sueños, pero siempre unidos.

–Quiero que seas su padrino, Draco. –Pidió, llevándose una mano al vientre, y mirándolo con esos ojos azules que lo obligaban siempre a decir "si". Y así fue.

–Me encantaría verte tan feliz o más que yo, querido. Deseo que encuentres a la mujer ideal para ti y formes una familia.

Draco rio de lado, pasándose una mano por el cabello perfectamente peinado. ¿Cuántas veces no habían tenido esta plática ya? Si bueno…muchas! Incluso más que las veces que su madre se lo había mencionado; y eso era decir mucho. Encontrar a la mujer ideal, aunque si era una de sus prioridades del momento ya que se acercaba a los temerosos 30 años, era algo complicado.

–No te rías. –Amenazó ella poniéndose seria momentáneamente, luego pareció distraerse con algo que estaba de espaldas a Draco, y segundos después volvió su atención a él sonriente. –No vayas a voltear, pero hay una chica super guapísima que me he fijado que no te quita los ojos de encima. Así que me voy a ir, disfruta tu noche, Draki.

–¡Luna, no! ¿Qué haces? –Susurró ansioso. – Vine a verte a ti, además mañana debo trabajar no puedo pasarme mucho tiempo por aquí.

En contra del ruego de su amigo, agarró su gabardina negra, sacó de su cartera un billete y lo puso sobre la mesa, dejando ver su anillo de casada.

–Entonces llévatela a tu departamento, y muéstrale tu lado salvaje. Rawr!– Gruñó, graciosa. Y con un guiño dejó el bar.

Pensó en salir de tras de ella, pero, por otro lado, tenía curiosidad de conocer a la chica "super guapísima" que Luna había visto.

Miró su reloj. A 10 horas para despertarse.

Estiró las piernas, y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, y se distrajo por un momento, esperando que la chica lo buscara.

–¿Ya se fue tu esposa? – La chica se sentó frente a él. Era una belleza absoluta. Rubia, delgada y de piernas torneadas, con una mini falda que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Draco se inclinó sobre la mesa, y ella hizo lo mismo, quedando a pocos centimentros del otro.

–No es mi esposa. –Le ofreció un cigarrillo, y prendió el suyo.

"Uno de vez en cuando no hace daño".

-o-

Escuchó sonar la alarma entre sueños. Se sentía cansado, necesitaba dormir 5 minutos más, asi que estiró la mano hacia su buró y buscó darle un manotazo al reloj. Palpó la mesa tratando de encontrarlo. Nada.

En cambio, sintió una mano deslizarse por su torso desnudo. Recuerdos de la noche anterior lo hicieron despertarse lo suficiente para encontrar la alarma y apagarla, decidido a darse un rápido baño de agua fría.

Se deshizo lentamente del abrazo de su pareja de cama, y de deslizo hacia afuera.

–Vuelve a la cama, cariño.

7:10 am marcaba el reloj, y aun debía pasar por un par de Starbucks.

–No puedo, debo ducharme. –Encontró en el suelo sus bóxers, y se metió en ellos a trompicones, caminando hacia la regadera.

La rubia se sentó en la cama, con la sábana hasta la cintura, estirando los brazos hacia él sugestivamente. Por un momento quiso sucumbir ante sus encantos, pero se autocontroló.

–Siéntete como en casa. Hay jugo de naranja en el refrigerador, o, si prefieres, puedes hacer café para ti.

Y él corrió a la ducha.

La chica se levantó de la cama, y comenzó a buscar su ropa, distrayéndose de vez en cuando con alguno que otro detalle de la recámara. Ésta estaba conformada por tres muros de ladrillo rojo aparente y una de color gris. La desordenada cama blanca estaba en el medio de la habitación, coronada con un cuadro de arte abstracta. Se acercó para admirarlo mejor. "DM" era el autor. Recorriendo los demás muros se encontró con otras obras del mismo autor. Supuso que DM era él.

Llegó al escritorio, frente a la cama, que estaba repleto de libros, todos ellos con separadores de colores llenos de notas. Alado de éstos un maletín, del cual sacó cuidadosamente una servilleta y escribió: –"Llámame y repitamos lo de anoche. Penny."

Siguió caminando, y se encontró con el bote de basura rebosante de papeles hechos bola…y una fotografía le llamó la atención. La tomó y desarrugó. Era la foto de una chica pelirroja sonriendo, sus ojos azules llenos de alegría.

–Veo que no has desayunado.

Su voz la hizo saltar de susto. Despistadamente arrugó la foto nuevamente y la aventó al cesto.

Draco, vestido solo con una toalla dejando ver sus marcadas abdominales, se movió de un lado a otro buscando su ropa de trabajo.

–Siento decirte que tengo prisa.

–Y no pretendo entretenerte más.

Le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se fue

-o-

Como cualquier otro día las calles de NYC estaban llenas de tráfico, y las banquetas de apurados peatones, y Draco era uno de ellos. Tenía aproximadamente 8 minutos para llevar su trasero a El Profeta, y entregarle su acostumbrado Latte descafeinado con azúcar esplénda a su jefa. Así que cualquier regla moral y ética sobre aguardar en la fila no era válida para él, al menos no en ese momento.

– ¿Qué tal anoche, sexy? – preguntó Luna, mientras le preparaba su pedido. Para su buena suerte su amiga trabajaba ahí como empleo temporal.

–¿Podría contarte en otro momento? – Dijo de mala gana, viendo el reloj, haciendo cuentas de cuánto tiempo tenía aun.

–Antes de que te vayas a LA, prométemelo.

–¿Cómo sabes que voy a LA?

Luna soltó una carcajada

–No solo me llevo contigo, cariño, sino con toda tu familia. Tu madre me lo ha contado. Te felicito, después de tanto verás a tu familia. Dos Latte descafeinados con azúcar esplenda para Draco Malfoy– Gritó, como si no supiera que eran para su amigo frente a ella.

–¿Tienes que gritarlo siempre?

–A ver si así te da algo de pena pedir algo tan afeminado.

Cogió los dos vasos, le dio el billete, e inclinándose sobre la barra la besó en la mejilla.

–Sabes que no es para mi. –Gritó mientras salía corriendo de la tienda. –Te marco antes de irme

-o-

_Hermione_

Había tenido un buen sueño. Estaba un _talkshow_ promocionando un nuevo libro del famoso autor Viktor Krum, y todos la miraban con admiración por su exitoso desempeño en su larga carrera, y alaban su resultado. _Típico._

Anoche se había quedado dormida desde las diez, ya que no tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer, así que despertó antes de que el despertador sonara. Se dio la vuelta tratando de conciliar el sueño por un rato más, pero se dio cuenta que sería imposible, asi que se paró de un brinco de la cama.

Lo primero que hizo fue abrir las ventanas francesas, si había algo que le fascinaba sobre su departamento era la espléndida vista hacia Central Park. Costaba una fortuna, pero valía la pena cada vez que lo veía desde su ventana en el octavo piso.

Se cambió a ropa deportiva y caminó hacia su gimnasio personal. Se montó en la caminadora, encendió la música y corrió por 45 minutos, mientras leía el siguiente libro que había de editar de Viktor Krum. Cada palabra que escribir la atrapaba, casi olvidando en donde se encontraba; pero había varios errores que corregir y ella era experta eliminando detalles no deseados.

En la soledad de su apartamento todo era paz y tranquilidad. Después del ejercicio, recorrió tranquilamente su amplio vestidor lleno de trajes sastres de colores oscuros. Eligió un conjunto Dior que acababa de comprar la semana pasada, y unos zapatos altos Louboutin, sus preferidos. Y se encaminó hacia la tina de baño, prendió unas velas aromáticas y se desnudó. Casi sentía la relajación en sus músculos cuando una llamada entró a su Blackberry: Jordan Black.

Hora de trabajar

-o-

_Draco_

Con dos cafés en mano corría por las calles de NYC hacia la oficina de El Profeta. Prefería correr que usar polvos Flú, ese viaje le revolvía el estómago. Su hora oficial de entrada no era sino hasta las 8:30, pero a su jefa no le gustaba llegar y no ver su café en el escritorio. Y el realmente quería darle el gusto. Tenía fe en que algún día lo promovería a escritor…tenía que creer en algo, se lo debía a sí mismo.

Se deslizó dentro del elevador cuando éste estaba a punto de cerrarse sin derramar ni una sola gota de café.

"fiuff"

Llegó al quinto piso, y se encaminó hacia su cubículo.

–Buenos días, Malfoy –Saludaron sus colegas a su paso.

–Buenos días.

–Me contó Luna sobre lo de anoche. –Harry su mejor amigo, a quien conoció en el periódico, se le emparejó en su carrera hacia la oficina, mientras comía un bisquete. Draco arqueó una ceja, no pudiendo creer que Luna le diera importancia a algo que no lo tenía. Fue solo sexo, ¿no?

–Los chismes corren. Sólo fue un acostón, no fue gran cosa.

Harry lo miró extrañado, frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Te acostaste con Luna?

Fue tanto el impacto que causó tal pregunta que Draco se tropezó contra una columna y derramó uno de los cafés sobre si mismo.

–¡Carajo!

Ni con magia saldría la mancha.

Varias asistentes voltearon a verlo, curiosas; y luego cambiando su mirada por una más picante pues Draco traía una camisa blanca y que ahora estuviese mojada no ayudaba a su concentración.

–Tengo dos entradas para el concierto de Maroon 5, puedes ir con Padma; si me cambias la camisa.

–¿Qué? No te voy a cambiar nada, y menos porque le hiciste eso a Luna.

–Harry, no pasó nada con Luna. Ella me hizo quedar con otra chica y con ella pasó todo. Y eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero ¿qué es entonces lo que Luna te contó?

–Que te vio ayer y te dijo sobre su bebé.

–Ohh, sí.

Un empleado gritó: ¡La bruja ya viene!

–Buena charla, amigo, ahora dame esa camisa

-oo-

_Hermione_

Desfiló por el pasillo del quinto piso como una modelo, fría pero decidida, saludando a nadie a su paso.

Draco, su asistente, la saludó con un "Buenos días, señorita Granger", mientras le abría la puerta de cristal de su oficina privada. Ésa que se había ganado con años de esfuerzo, y por ser una grandiosa editora, claro.

Los blancos muros estaban decorados con cuadros y muebles contemporáneos. Muebles y mesitas se desplegaban en el centro de la alargada oficina, y en el fondo su escritorio de caoba.

Fue directo a sentarse, y comenzó a dictar órdenes a Draco.

–Cancela la cita con el Sr. Lupius, y reagendala para la próxima semana. Hoy tendré conferencia virtual con Viktor Krum. Revisa el nuevo capitulo que nos llegó de Georgina Dashton, sobre "Magia en el amor". –Dijo con un gesto despectivo. Draco sacó de su maletín una servilleta y le puso su café (en único que sobrevivió) al alcance de su mano y ella lo tomó sin decir gracias. –Ah, y dame una lista de los contactos del mesa pasado, antes de las 10 am. Te puedes retirar.

Cómo la detestaba…

Suspiró profundamente y se recordó que ser escritor era su meta, y que aguantaría lo que fuera para llegar a serlo.

–Draco. –Giró sobre sus talones al escuchar su nombre. –Recuérdame por qué debo llamar a Penny y repetir lo de anoche.

La sangre se le puso helada ante la mención. ¿Penny? ¿Cómo sabía de Penny? Y ¿Por qué su vida privada se estaba volviendo de pronto TAN pública?

–¿Disculpa? –Preguntó, creyendo escuchar mal.

Hermione meneó la servilleta que acompañaba su café ante sus ojos.

–Dice "Llámame y repitamos lo de ayer. Penny" y dice un número, desde luego.

–Ahh…– se quedó sin palabras, sintiéndose como un niño frente a un regaño de su madre– amm…eso es….eso no es mío. Cambié de camisa en la mañana con un compañero y ésa servilleta debió filtrarse entre sus cosas. –En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca supo que cometía un grave error. Una, se arrepentiría por echarle la culpa a su amigo, y dos, su jefa le preguntaría ´¿Por qué?. Y ASÍ FUE.

Hermione torció la boca, riéndose con malicia.

–Vaya, explícame por qué el cambio de ropa, Malfoy.

Err…

–Choqué contra algo y derramé el café. Tú café.

Error. Otra vez.

–Así que estoy bebiendo el café de?

Si, definitivamente error.

–Mío.

Hermione parecía disfrutar la tortura. Le dio un trago al café, y volvió sus ojos a él.

–Latte descafeinado endulzado con esplenda. ¿Bebemos lo mismo?

–Bueno, sí, es delicioso. –El teléfono comenzó a timbrar. – Y sería estúpido pedir dos cafés iguales solo por si uno se derrama…–Descolgó el auricular. –Oficina de Hermione Granger. Si. Enseguida. – Colgó y volvió hacia Hermione. –Era Blaise Zabini, quiere hablar contigo en su oficina.

Hermione pareció olvidar el asunto del café y las aventuras de su asistente con la tal Penny, y se levantó de su "trono".

–Acompáñame.

Draco abrió la puerta para ella, y seguido salió él, no sin antes mandar un BBM a todos: "la bruja esta sobre su escoba"


	2. El trato con Krum

**La propuesta**

**Summary:** Hermione Granger, exitosa pero solitaria, es la editora jefe en "El Profeta de NYC"; y Draco Malfoy, con sueños de ser escritor, es su asistente desde hace 3 años. Él no podría odiarla más, y a ella no le podría importar menos. Pero la situación da un giro inesperado retorciendo su relación profesional cuando Hermione se entera de que va a ser deportada a UK por no haber renovado su visa de trabajo. Amenazando a Draco de destruir su carrera, Hermione lo forza a "casarse" con ella salvar su trabajo. ¿Aceptará Draco _la propuesta _de su jefa a pesar de su odio?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la historia deriva de otra; el propósito es entretener al lector.**

O

O

O

**Capitulo 2: El trato con Krum**

_Hermione_

El Profeta de NYC no era solo un periódico reconocido mundialmente, sino, aunque en menor medida, una casa editorial de libros americanos. Ahí se encontraba la dirección de Hermione. Ella había pasado de ser investigadora a escritora de artículos, de sub editora a jefa de editores. Era buena en lo que hacía, de hecho, la mejor de la compañía. Sobre ella solo estaban los directores internacionales del área del periódico y la editoral, Jonathan Carseri y Nathaniel Cruz, sus únicos jefes. Era afortunada de ser la única mujer en tan alto puesto, pero lo cierto es que nadie dudaba de su juicio y determinación a la hora de tomar decisiones; como tampoco nadie dudaba en que de darle la contra ella podría aplastarlos.

Era una mujer guapísima, pero su mala actitud opacaba su belleza, aunque era imposible negar del todo su atractiva presencia. Estaba próxima a cumplir los 30 años, pero ninguno de los empleados le conocía pareja, veían que era una mujer dedicada de día y noche a su trabajo. Aunque, no faltaban los rumores sobre que había estado casada y había asesino a su esposo para quedarse con su dinero, o que tenía una doble vida fuera de la oficina y se acostaba con cuanto hombre podía.

Siendo Hermione una figura pública, los paparazzi no le pensaban dos veces antes de publicar los chismes. Ella los había escuchado todos, o al menos la mayoría, y no le podría importar menos. Los chismes eran pérdida de tiempo, y a ella le faltaba tiempo para mandar a todos en la oficina. Debía vigilar de a sus sub editores: Black, Longbotton y Zabini. Éste último le estaba causando demasiados problemas últimamente, por lo que tomó una decisión.

Pasó a su baño privado antes de salir de su oficina con Draco hacia la de Zabini. Y se miró en el espejo, pasándose una mano por su elevada coleta. Se fijó en su reflejo: menuda pero imponente figura, de hombros delicados pero derechos. Su fina cara donde resaltaban sus rosados pómulos, ojos castaños enmarcados por tupidas cejas oscuras. Le gustaba lo que veía, y sin embargo sabía que no podía gustarle a nadie.

"No eres lo suficientemente bonita, Herms", una voz interior le susurró. Sacudió su cabeza para evitar escuchar más, y se distrajo viendo que tenía algunos rizos sueltos, asi que mojó su mano para tratar de alisarlos. Se pasó el lip stick rosa por los labios, y luego se dijo a sí misma:

–Tú estás aquí porque eres la mejor – Y acto seguido salió de su oficina.

–Señorita Granger, Zabini aguarda. –Su asistente detuvo la puerta de cristal para ella, y luego la siguió por el pasillo. A su paso los empleados se quitaban del camino, volviendo a sus cubículos, como si temieran que los despidiera. Y tenían su razón de temer.

El asistente volvió a abrir una puerta para ella, la de la oficina en contraesquina. La oficina de Zabini era casi tan grande como la de ella, pero con vistas no tan favorecedoras. Sabía que él moría por una oficina como la suya, pero así como la diferencia en sueldo era grande así debía ser el lugar de trabajo.

–Buenos días, Hermione. Por favor, pasa, toma asiento.

Caminó por la blanca habitación que calificó rápidamente de pobremente decorada, observando los escasos muebles, pero no tomó asiento e hizo una seña a Draco para que tampoco lo hiciera.

–No me quedaré mucho tiempo, Blaise, he venido únicamente porque me lo has pedido.

Blaise era un adulto mas o menos de su edad, moreno y apuesto, dedicado a la parranda y las apuestas. No había quién no dudara de cómo es que había llegado a tan alto puesto con todos sus vicios.

–Quería informarte que no hemos conseguido que Viktor Krum publique su libro con nosotros, al parecer otra casa editorial consiguió el honor antes que nosotros, PERO –hizo incapié en la palabra, sonriendo ampliamente. –he conseguido que Lockhart lo haga nuevamente.

_Vaya sorpresa, _se dijo a sí misma nada sorprendida de escucharlo tapar un error con otro. Era bien sabido que Lockhart era un farsante del mundo mágico y lo mejor que podría pasarle es que lo publicara El Profeta del NYC. De ninguna manera ella lo permitiría, no arruinaría de tal manera su peródico.

Sin decir palabra volteó hacia Draco, quien esperaba tras ella arqueando la ceja como esperando su reacción, haciéndole la señal de que cerrase la puerta. Como siempre, él entendió a la primera y obedeció. Con la habitación a prueba de empleados metiches, ella giró sobre sus talones para encarar a Blaise; por el rabillo del ojo observó que Draco se pasaba la mano por el cabello, gesto que, por el paso del tiempo juntos, sabía que hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Pasó la mano por el escritorio encontrando a su paso un portarretratos con la fotografía de los hijos de Blaise. Tres niños pequeños, ninguno parecido a él.

–¿Son tus hijos? – Él asintió. –Espero que consigas un trabajo antes de que entren a la universidad, por su bien, digo.

Blaise frunció el ceño, no entendiendo lo que su jefa le decía.

–Así es, Blaise, te dejaré ir. Tienes dos meses para encontrar otro trabajo.

El aludido seguía sorprendido, pero logró articular un "porqué?"

–Bueno, primero que nada, resulta que yo misma hablé con el _manager_ de Viktor Krum, y es por _MI_ que El Profeta de NYC tiene su libro para editar y publicar. Segundo, de ninguna manera publicaremos un libro de Lockhart. –Y después de preguntarle a Draco por la hora, dijo con una falsa compasiva sonrisa: –Siento no poderme quedar a charlar más contigo, pero debo adelantar trabajo ya que en la noche me reuniré con Krum para hablar de negocios.

Hermione se dio la vuelta hacia su asistente quien, a pesar de ya estar acostumbrado a escucharla despedir empleados por ser _incompetentes,_ la esperaba en la puerta inquieto y nervioso.

Salieron hacia el pasillo, encaminándose hacia su oficina nuevamente, mientras los empleados volvían a moverse desde los cubículos vecinos al suyo, aparentando que trabajaban.

_El que no de buenos resultados se va, que les quede claro._

–¿Ves cuál es su reacción? –Le preguntó en un susurro a Draco, escondiendo su inquietud. La verdad es que no sabía cómo reaccionaría Blaise, después de todo tenía un gran puesto, y ella estaba segura de que lucharía para mantenerlo.

Draco se metió a su cubículo desde donde tenía una clara vista de la oficina de Zabini, y le susurró de vuelta a Hermione:

–Siento decirle que viene para acá.

Hermione cerró los ojos molesta, eran las 10 am y ya tendría que pelearse con un empleado. ¡Vaya mañana! Rogó para sus adentros que Blaise solo saliera a tomar aire y no a regalar un show de gritos a los empleados de los cubículos. Pero se equivocó.

–¡Tú, bruja malvada, crees que me puedes despedirme a_ MI_! –Salió Blaise a gritar al pasillo, con ganas de que todos los ahí presentes le escuchasen– ¡No sabes con quién estás hablando! ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? –Hermione terminó a que él descargara su enojo, haciendo oídos sordos a sus ofensas, pero hubo unas que no pudo evitar escuchar, hiriéndola. –Crees que por que tú no tienes vida fuera de éstas cuatro paredes puedes venir a arruinarme la mía. Te comportas como si fueras la más importante, pero en realidad no eres NADIE. ¡Estás sola y amargada!

Tras tal speech, Draco se removió en su asiento. Ella tomó un gran respiro, y se obligó a sí misma a ser fuerte. Se acercó a donde estaba Blaise, encarándolo nuevamente, sin miedo.

–No te despido sin ninguna razón, Blaise, sino por que eres un incompetente, vicioso y holgazán que tiene un trabajo gracias a lo que los demás subdirectores hacen, no por nada que logres TU. Por otro lado, me creo lo que soy: TU JEFA, quien tiene la obligación de despedirte por tu falta laboral. Ah, y tienes 1 mes y no 2 para encontrar un nuevo trabajo. Lida con eso.

Silencio. Blaise no tuvo nada más que decir, había quedado en ridículo frente a todos los demás. Hermione se dio la vuelta, y caminó hacia su oficina, no sin antes gritar:

–¡Draco!

O

O

O

_Draco_

Solía pasar. Luego de que pasaba por una situación que la disgustaba se descargaba sobre él. Y ésta vez no fue la excepción. Hermione lucía realmente molesta. Lo sabía porque lo leía en su manera de caminar, pues aceleraba su ritmo casi al mismo de su corazón, repiqueteando sonoramente sus tacones contra la alfombra. Además de que se frotaba las manos entre sí, sutilmente, pero él había aprendido a notarlo.

–Regresa a tu cubículo. En media hora quiero que me traigas la lista de publicaciones de diciembre y enero, y las correcciones del manuscrito de Damy Cotillard. Ordena comida china para dentro de dos horas, no quiero que demoren. Y de paso una caja de macarrones: dos de vainilla, y dos de chocolate. Ésos los quiero en cuanto antes.

–¿Está bien? –No debía importarle, pero tenía corazón, y sentía un poco pena por su exigente jefa. Creía que dentro de toda esa fachada fría y controlada ella debía sentirse terrible por las ofensas de Blaise, pues en la mayoría tenía razón…ella estaba sola, o al menos hasta donde él sabía, y vaya que pasaban tiempo juntos como para saber algo tan importante de su vida privada.

–No podría estar mejor. –Contestó bruscamente, sentándose en su cubículo y sin mirarlo. Draco se resignó, dio media vuelta con intención de ir a su cubículo, pero una nueva orden lo detuvo. –Si todo sale bien en la cena con Viktor Krum, que es lo que pasará, te necesitaré el fin de semana para la revisión de su libro.

Al escuchar eso Draco se quedó helado. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? La poca pena que sentía hacia ella fue reemplazada por odio. _¡Carajo, esta mujer no tiene descanso!_

–¿Se refiere a éste fin de semana? –Su jefa siguió sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que revisaba sobre su escritorio, obviando su pregunta. –Quiero decir, es que este fin de semana tenía planeado…

Hermione levantó la cara súbitamente hacia él, fulminándolo con la mirada. Todo el rencor hacia Blaise y sus tonterías las descargaba con una sola mirada en todo él. Draco se sintió tan miserable y culpable por un caso que no era suyo que incluso olvidó lo que iba a decir.

–¿Qué, piensas salir con tu _amiga _Penny? ¿Crees que ella te dará trabajo cuando yo te despida por faltar _éste_ fin de semana?

Era la primera vez que lo amenazaba con despedirlo, ¡y ni siquiera había hecho algo mal! Era tan increíblemente injusta, y, asimismo, increíblemente poderosa que no se atrevió ni a corregirla de su error. Aun así, su odio, junto con admiración y miedo hacia ella iba en aumento.

–Ah…amm…es el cumpleaños de mi madre, hace mucho que no la veo y pensaba que…–En un movimiento gravemente grosero, Hermione dejó en claro que había perdido interés en seguirlo escuchando. –Cancelaré.

Otro cumpleaños de su madre en el que no estaría.

Hermione asintió, y sin voltearlo a ver con la mano le indicó que saliera.

–Haz lo que te pedí.

O

O

O

_Hermione_

Sabía que había estado mal descargarse con su asistente, pero no lo pudo evitar. Se sentía tan molesta y triste por haberse convertido en espectáculo para los empleados por las ofensivas palabrerías de Blaise. Se decía a sí misma que no debía importarle, que eran producto del rencor del despedido, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que en muchas cosas tenía razón. Ella estaba sola. Y toda la gama de inseguridades sobre sí misma que guardaba muy dentro de su mente salió a flote de un momento a otro, sin previo aviso se apoderó de ella haciéndola llorar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran a su propio ritmo, que resbalaran por sus mejillas, lo necesitaba.

–Tengo caso 30 años, y estoy sola. ¿Por qué no me he dado la oportunidad de estar con alguien luego de _él_? Fue hace tanto tiempo…–Se susurró, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Sin importarle de lo mal que se veía subió las piernas a la silla y abrazó sus rodillas con sus brazos, y lloró. Después de unos minutos sacó de un cajón una caja de pañuelos desechables y se enjugó las lágrimas cuando terminó.

Se deshizo de su abrazo y le levantó hacia el ventanal que daba hacia Central Park. Miró hacia el sol, que estaba frente a ella, y se dijo a sí misma:

–Soy quien soy porque así lo he elegido, y no dejaré que nadie ni nada más me afecte.

El intercom sonó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Era Draco. Una parte de ella se agitó, sabiéndose culpable y queriendo pedirle disculpas por la descarga de enojo, pero su otra parte se aferraba a su orgullo y egoísmo. No iba a doblegar su orgullo y dignidad con su asistente luego de haber sigo humillada por Blaise. No se lo permitiría, jamás.

–Señorita Granger, siento molestarla. –Habló una voz que le sonó inanimada. – pero el _manager_ de Viktor Krum habló para pedirle que le marque al señor Krum para que le diga en dónde se verán, ya que quedó de cenar con alguien más.

_Así que me cambió por alguien más, lo que me faltaba._

–Gracias, Draco.

–Y sus macarrones llegan en 10 minutos, en cuanto eso ocurra entraré a su oficina a entregárselos.

Sintió ganas de decirle "siento lo de antes"nuevamente, pero se detuvo. Maldito orgullo.

–Gracias de nuevo, Draco. –Realmente esperaba que el "gracias" le sirviera de amortiguador. Se sentía mal consigo misma pero estaba segura que de dejarlo así ya pasaría, como todo lo demás. Draco era un buen asistente y le temía pero también le era una leal compañía, eso lo apreciaba. Ya se lo olvidaría. Y sobre faltar el fin de semana, bueno, no le había avisado con tiempo, pero estaba segura de que el trabajo era mucho más importante que el cumpleaños de su madre. Su madre cumpliría más años, mientras que editar el libro más importante del año no pasaba siempre.

–Comunícame con el señor Krum, por favor.

O

O

O

_Draco_

Era viernes de noche, y como de costumbre se encontraba en su bar favorito con sus amigos, entre ellos Harry, Padma y Luna y su esposo Ron. Pidieron una ronda de cervezas y se sentaron en su mesa de siempre. Jo, la mesera, les trajo hamburguesas y rebanadas de pizza para cenar.

–No puedo entender cómo es que no estás en L.A., Draco, si pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de tu madre. –Le regañó Luna desde el otro lado de la mesa, como si de él hubiese dependido la decisión de cancelar su vuelo.

Molesto, Draco se metió la rebanada de pizza a la boca decidido a no contestar. Claro que tenía ganas de viajar a casa de sus padres y pasar el fin con su familia, pero ya no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto. Hermione lo había amenazado duramente, y había sido muy clara sobre faltar ese fin de semana. No había vuelta de hoja, la verdad.

Harry era el único que sabía que la razón por la cual su amigo no iba, porque había estado presente cuando Draco entró en crisis nerviosa tras la amenaza de la jefa. Él había estado ahí para su amigo.

–Draco…–Insistió la rubia

–¡Luna, no quiero hablar de eso! –Explotó él. Los ojos azules de la rubia traspasaron sus grises, no contenta con su respuesta. –Lo siento, pero de verdad no quiero hablar de eso. Fue mi decisión, te pido que la respetes.

Ante el incómodo silencio, Padma y Ron cambiaron rápidamente el tema a bebés. Padma y Harry llevaban juntos más de 10 años y buscaban su tercer bebé, una niña de preferencia. El tema sobre hijos se alargó y profundizó cuando Harry se involucró, pero Luna permaneció callada. Ella parecía preocupada por la decisión de su amigo, y seguía sin entender el por qué, pero Draco se rehusaba a aclararle nada.

–¿Alguien quiere más cerveza? –Preguntó Ron cuando acabaron con la jarra, levantándose para ir por más.

–¡YO! –Anunciaron todos, excepto Luna quien se cuidaba por su embarazo.

–No te molestes, Ron, yo voy. Quiero fumar un cigarrillo en la terraza de paso. –Se ofreció Draco. Sus ojos grises detonaban cansancio mental, necesitaba tomar algo de aire y pensar en propia miseria.

–¿Quieres compañía, querido? –Preguntó Padma, alisándose el vestido, no muy dispuesta realmente a levantarse tras él.

Justo iba a decir "no te preocupes, ya regreso", cuando sonó su móvil. Hizo un gesto con la mano libre mientras con la otra se llevaba el aparato a la oreja.

–Señorita Granger. –Saludó, alejándose de la mesa hacia la terraza.

–Lo predimos. –Declaró Harry, pasando un brazo sobre la espalda de Padma.

–¿Esa mujer nunca deja de molestarlo? –Resopló Ron.

–No, y menos a Draco ya que es su secretario personal. –Se burló Harry, metiéndose unas papas francesas a la boca. Padma le dio un codazo.

O

O

O

_Hermione_

Su asistente había tenido que marcarle a Krum insistentemente hasta que se dignó a tomar la llamada para ponerse de acuerdo con ella de dónde quedarían para platicar. Cuando por fin hablaron, Krum no le ofreció que eligiera sino que impuso un lugar del que Hermione jamás había escuchado hablar. Estaba casi segura de que no era un restaurant, pero no sabía qué podría ser hasta que llegó al establecimiento. Era un club nocturno. No podía creerlo…

¿_Qué, Viktor Krum tiene 20 años?_

Luego de enseñar su ID a los guardias de la entrada, pasó a sentarse en la terraza que daba a la calle, sin intenciones de meterse en el club. Sacó de su bolso Chanel su Blackberry y buscó entre sus contactos a Krum para avisarle que ya había llegado y saliera; estaba segura que con la música tan alta adentro no podrían hablar de negocios. No tenía idea de por qué había elegido ése lugar. Pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía el contacto.

_Draco debe tenerlo._

Tecleó Malfoy y no dudó en molestarlo.

_Ring…ring…ring…ring… _

–Señorita Granger. –Contestó Draco del otro lado de la línea.

–Draco, necesito que me pases el teléfono de Viktor Krum, no lo tengo entre mis contactos y lo estoy esperando fuera del Queen.

–¿El Queen, dijo? ¿Qué hace usted en el Queen, señorita?

Hermione se sintió avergonzada, escuchó burla y asombro en la voz de su asistente, pero se repuso.

–Limítate a pasarme el contacto, Draco.

–No lo tengo, lo siento.

Colgó de golpe. La negativa la hizo molestar. Estaba afuera pasando un frío terrible, sintiéndose completamente ridícula por estar esperando a alguien; y tan fuera de lugar arreglada de una manera tan contrastante a la de las demás chicas que pasaban delante de ella.

Pero justo cuando estaba al borde de la desesperación el Sr. Krum apareció con un grupo de jóvenes conformado por dos hombres y tres chicas con vestidos tan cortos que las hacían parecer que se creían en una playa del Caribe y no en Nueva York.

–Siento la demora, Hermione. –Saludó Krum con un claro acento de Bulgaria. La saludo con un beso en la mejilla, lo que a Hermione le sorprendió. Tal acercamiento le permitió darse cuenta de que tenía aliento alcohólico. Se preguntó qué clase de vida llevaba ése hombre. Debía tener unos 32 años, sin embargo la había citado en un club nocturno. –¿Nos sentamos?

–Claro. –Respondió rápidamente. _Entre antes acabemos de cerrar el trato mejor. _

–¿Algo de tomar? – Por no ser descortés pidió un Cosmopolitan, su bebida favorita. Y él le ordenó un whisky en las rocas a una de las chicas que venía con él, guiñándole el ojo. Lideradas por la chica, el grupo de jóvenes desapareció entre la multitud hacia la barra dentro del club nocturno.

–Debo decir, Hermione, eres incluso más hermosa en persona que en fotografía.

_Así que ha estado viendo fotos de mí…_

–Te preguntarás si he estado viendo fotos de ti. Mis chicas me han enseñado algunas en las revistas de cotilleo, según ellas tienes un ojo especial para la moda. Yo no sé de eso, pero no me equivoco diciendo que eres hermosa.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente. Krum era un hombre a quien admiraba, y que la estuviera elogiando la ponía nerviosa.

–Gracias. Y debo agregar, no sabes cuán feliz estoy de que hayas elegido a mi empresa para editar y publicar tu libro. Solo necesito que firmes estos papeles…–En cuanto los sacó de su Chanel, Viktor se los arrebató y los firmó sin pensársela dos veces. Ella se quedó boquiabierta. Pronto, Viktor se los regresó y dijo "Trato hecho".

No sabía de qué entonces quería hablar con ella si el trato había sido tan prematuro. Mientras cavilaba, el grupo de jóvenes llegó con sus bebidas y una botella más para ellos, quienes permanecieron parados bailoteando cerca de ellos.

–Por el mejor libro publicado. –Viktor elevó su vaso y Hermione lo chocó contra él. –Fondo, princesa.

Ella y el alcohol no eran los grandes amigos, de hecho tenía varias malas experiencias en su historial, asi que solo lo bebía en importantes ocasiones.

_Todo sea por los negocios._

Pensó que ése sería el único, pero a ése cosmo le siguió otro, y a ése un gin tonic y de ese un shot de Jagger. Desde el primera vaso ya no tenía idea de lo que pasaba con su cerebro. No entendía por qué pero su cuerpo le pedía más y más. No era una reacción normal. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas, de una manera divertida. Una parte de ella estaba segura de que algo le habían puesto a su bebida, a la otra no le importaba, la sensación le parecía increíble y no deseaba que parase.

El tiempo comenzó a avanzar sin que ella lo notara. Y un calor abrasable la inundo, se quitó el sueter negro y lo metió a su bolsa, y a eso le siguió su vestido azul, quedándose en su fino camisón beige. Si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos estaría espantada, desde luego.

La terraza estaba de fiesta, y Hermione era su protagonista; bailaba al ritmo de la música sin pudor con el grupo de jóvenes. Viktor la observaba deleitado desde la mesa.

De un momento a otro, no supo cómo ni por qué, estaba encima de él, besándolo. Él la tomó de las caderas y la llevó a uno de los sillones, corriendo a un grupo de chicos sentados, y la sentó sobre sí. Aprovechando la posición, tenía acceso rápido a sus torneadas piernas y a sus pechos, los cuales se apreciaban a través de la transparente tela. A Viktor no le importó que la situación era sumamente pública, y que los paparazzi estuvieran cerca de ellos cazando oportunidades, se bajó la cremallera y se desabrochó el cinturón, no queriendo perder más tiempo…pero en eso el celular de Hermione sonó, vibrando dentro de su bolso.

–Eshpera an momento. –Se soltó del apretado abrazo de Viktor, bajándose de él. Viktor se frustró, y jaló a una de las chicas de su grupo para terminar lo que no pudo con Hermione.

–¿Hula?

–Señorita Granger, casi no la escucho…–Respondió una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea, a quien reconoció rápidamente como Draco. –ya tengo el contacto de Viktor Krum, siento haberme tardado tanto tiempo, no sé si aun le sirva.

Hermione apenas y podía escucharlo con tanto ruido. Agarró sus cosas de la mesa, y salió a trompicones de la terraza, apoyándose en cuanta persona se le atravesara.

–¿Draco? No teshcucho ben.

–¿Sigue en donde mismo, señorita Granger?

–Queen.

–Estoy a dos cuadras, voy para allá. –Y colgó.

No era necesario que fuera hacia ella, después de todo ya había encontrado a Viktor Krum y ya tenía el contrato firmado; pero por alguna extraña razón no le importó que fuera a encontrarla. Se sentía cansada y extraña, como confundida. Necesitaba irse a casa, quizás Draco podría conseguirle un taxi.

O

O

O

_Draco_

Sus amigos estaban ahogados en alcohol, todos ellos eran risas y bromas. Eran realmente graciosos, incluso el humor de Luna había cambiado.

Se despidió de ellos a las 2:30 am, sin decirles que iba hacia el Queen. No quería entrar en detalles, pero al hablarle a su jefa la había notado rara. Digo, no la había escuchado mucho, pero las palabras que decía…era como si estuviese ebria, o muy dormida, pero con todo ese ruido dudaba que estuviese durmiendo.

Asi que se caminó dos cuadras abajo, y lo que vio casi no lo reconoció.

Hermione Granger, la más exitosa mujer del NYC, estaba sentada en la banqueta en vestido interior, tan transparente que casi podía imaginarse muchas cosas que no debía…, con el cabello revuelto y el lápiz labial corrido. Pero, ¿qué había pasado aquí?

Justo cuando llegó, ella se levantó y lo abrazó. Draco se quedó rígido.

_Ooookay, seguramente esta MUY ebria._

Detrás de ellos escuchó un flashazo.

–¡Déjame en paz! –Le gritó Hermione, fuera de sí, arrojando su cámara al suelo. El paparazzi corrió hacia el lado contrario, espantado. Y de no ser por que vio a Hermione en pésimo estado, Draco hubiese corrido junto con él.

–¿Esta bien? ¿Qué tomó? –Pasó uno de los brazos de ella sobre él y la hizo apoyarse par ayudarla a caminar calle abajo por un taxi.

–Necesito dormir.


	3. La propuesta

**La propuesta**

**Summary:** Hermione Granger, exitosa pero solitaria, es la editora jefe en "El Profeta de NYC"; y Draco Malfoy, con sueños de ser escritor, es su asistente desde hace 3 años. Él no podría odiarla más, y a ella no le podría importar menos. Pero la situación da un giro inesperado retorciendo su relación profesional cuando Hermione se entera de que va a ser deportada a UK por no haber renovado su visa de trabajo. Amenazando a Draco con destruir su carrera, Hermione lo forza a "casarse" con ella para salvar su trabajo. ¿Aceptará Draco _la propuesta _de su jefa a pesar de su odio?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la historia deriva de otra; el propósito es entretener al lector.**

O

O

O

**Capitulo 3: La Propuesta**

_Draco_

Con dos Starbucks en mano entró por las puertas giratorias al edificio. Sally, la dulce secretaria del lobby, lo saludó con un "buenos días, Draco" como de costumbre, el señor Chan sostuvo la puerta del elevador para él y platicó sobre soccer hasta que llegaron al cuarto piso, y la señorita Lucy le entregó el periódico al pasar por su cubículo, "buen día Draco, ánimo". Era un sábado de mañana, y los empleados estaban temprano en sus respectivos cubículos trabajando en sus artículos y ediciones de libros. Afuera, el sol brillaba y el cielo se apreciaba despejado, aunque, claro, los neoyorquinos, ocupados en sí mismos, no parecían notarlo. Parecía un día como cualquier otro, pero ésta mañana para él era diferente, camino al trabajo había notado cada detalle, incluso notó que había un nuevo establecimiento de comida rápida, el cual le quedaba a medio camino…y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría sin haberlo notado. Todos los días corría al edificio, y del edificio a su casa llegaba muy cansado, que no apreciaba realmente el recorrido. Pero hoy se sentía distinto, incluso relajado. Aunque había dormido poco, nada podía arruinarle el día…o eso creía.

Se sentó en su habitual silla de rueditas, y encendió la computadora. El reloj marcaba las 10 am, Hermione estaría por llegar asi que tomó uno de los cafés y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefa, a unos pasos de su apretado cubículo. Se distrajo con su celular mientras la esperaba. Y observó que tenía una llamada perdida de un número fuera de área, seguramente su madre. Ya le llamaría luego. Deslizó su pulgar hacía abajo revisando qué otras llamadas perdidas tenía. Y vio la suya. La de su jefa. Y recordó la noche anterior, aun confundido por cómo las cosas se habían dado. Nunca antes había visto ebria a su jefa, pero bueno, para todo había una primera vez, ¿no?

–Veo que no estás haciendo lo que te pedí, Draco. – No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba frente a él, había estado tan distraído con su celular que no la había escuchado llegar; debía estar sordo porque esa mujer era tan silenciosa caminar como un elefante desfilando sobre vidrio. Sus altos tacones de aguja negra hacían un característico sonido contra la duela. Como sea, no la escuchó entrar. Mudo y algo pálido por ser descubierto sin hacer nada, extendió su mano en automático, ofreciéndole su café.

–Veo que esta vez no lo has derramado. – Hermione, vestida con su habitual negro formal, se planchó la falda de tubo con las manos antes de sentarse en su silla alta frente a él, quien seguía mudo.

Más que mudo estaba en shock. No esperaba tener una conversación con ella sobre la noche anterior, pero sí al menos unas palabras. Sin embargo su jefa se limitó a darle un sorbo a su café mientras que con su Blackberry checaba su agenda del día.

–¿Qué haces ahí todavía, Draco, esperas que te felicite por tu excelente elección de café? –Dijo, burlonamente, sin levantar la mirada de sus Blackberry. –Te recuerdo que fue mi idea. –Señaló, comenzando a darse un masaje en la frente.

–Err… sí. –Se removió la corbata con el dedo inicial, nervioso por lo siguiente que preguntaría. –Me preguntaba cómo estás después de lo de anoche…

–Estoy bien. –Lo cortó inmediatamente, por primera vez en la mañana viéndolo a los ojos. Draco se fijó en que su jefa lucía una cara no muy común en ella. A pesar del maquillaje, mirándola con detenimiento, se veían unas suaves sombras bajo sus ojos: ojeras. Y sus ojos estaban ligeramente inflamados y rojos. Parecía como si se hubiese ido de fiesta y drogado, y tuviese una resaca en ese momento. La idea le pareció graciosa, y muy acertada. Su jefa tenía una gran resaca, y de no ser por el mágico maquillaje que toda mujer usa, sería mucho más notorio, y le daría más gracia. Pero no era el momento ni la persona para reírse de.

–Ahora, ocúpate de tus negocios, ¿quieres? Hoy me entregas la agenda de … Viktor Krum–No pudo escapársele que a su jefa le tembló sutilmente la voz al mencionar su nombre. Seguramente seguía cabreada por lo de anoche, pero lo tapaba, al igual que su cara con el maquillaje. Volvió a verla llevarse una mano a la frente, masajeándola. –No te quedes ahí mirándome, Draco; ve, ve, ve, rápido.

Hermione hizo un gesto con sus manos de que se diera prisa, y volvió a lo suyo. Draco no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad de burlarse al menos ligeramente de ella.

–¿Necesitas una pastilla…no sé, como para curar la cruda?

Los ojos de castaños de Hermione se toparon con los suyos, sorpresivamente.

– Te diría que no, pero sí la necesito. –Dijo con voz suave, aunque su cara mostraba enfado. –Por favor. –Agregó, masajeando en círculos su sien.

Draco sonrió de lado, reconociendo el lado que él mismo había visto en ella la noche anterior, de alguien que necesita sinceramente de los demás.

O

O

O

O

_Hermione_

Debía aceptarlo. Había sido, por mucho, la PEOR noche de su vida. Se sentía incluso arrepentida de haber aceptado la invitación de Victor Krum al antro. Bueno, debía excusarse, ni siquiera sabía que eso era el lugar en donde la citó. Pero no debió haber aceptado la primera bebida de él, ni la segunda, ni la tercera… ¿qué había pasado con ella? No era un comportamiento lógico, nunca había sido así, y mucho menos ahora cuando tenía tanto que perder. Tanto. Era la cabeza de una increíblemente poderosa empresa, y por lo tanto una figura pública, un ejemplo a seguir tanto en negocios como en moda.

Se recargó pesadamente contra el respaldo de su silla, abatida, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Con suerte nadie se enteraría, después de todo Draco era el único de su trabajo que estaba al tanto de los hechos. Y, aunque no le había agradecido propiamente, estaba segura de que no sabía que hubiera sido de ella de no ser por él. Le debía una, una grande. Su asistente ejecutivo prácticamente había tenido que cargarla hacia el taxi luego de que ella le pegara a un paparazzi rompiéndole su cámara. Luego la había acompañado hasta la puerta de su departamento, y cuando estuvo por caerse de ebria la cargó sobre sus hombros hasta su cama. Y estaba dispuesto a cambiarla de ropa, pero ella le ordenó que parase. No hubiera sido nada propio para su relación de trabajo.

Draco cambiándola de ropa, la sola idea la hizo resoplar burlonamente. ¡JAMÁS!

Mentalmente rebobinó la escena cuando entraron a su departamento. Tenía algunas lagunas mentales, claro, pero el conocimiento general lo tenía claro. E incluso comenzó a recordar ciertos detalles que parecían estar deambulando en su subconsciente hasta que los trajo al presente. Y el primer pensamiento que tuvo fue _"los brazos de Draco son musculosos, mmm…manos grandes también, lo que significa que…"_, el simple recuerdo de su mente pensando eso mientras la cargaba la hizo sonrojar, molestándose consigo misma por tener pensamientos tan estúpidos sobre su asistente. Pero no era como que pudiese controlarlos, había estado ebria y probablemente drogada gracias a las bebidas de Krum, para quien se suponía que debía estar trabajando YA.

Sacudió la cabeza, aclarando sus ideas y tratando de organizarse de vuelta, pero le parecía imposible pues cada que parpadeaba veía como en cámara lenta a Draco cargándola, como si ella estuviese viéndose a sí misma en brazos de su asistente desde alguna otra perspectiva. Debía estar volviéndose loca, seguramente, o seguía ebria…

_Toc, toc, toc_

La puerta de cristal se abrió, dejando pasar a su asistente. Justo a quién menos deseaba ver.

–Disculpa la tardanza, no había pastillas en la enfermería del primer piso, asi que tuve que ir a la farmacia yo. Te he traído éstas, me han dicho que son las más efectivas. –Le pasó una cajita blanca con letras rojas, y un vaso con agua fría.

Dejando a su lado sus pensamientos sobre el físico de su asistente, Hermione se sintió cómoda con él, casi relajada al punto de olvidar sus problemas.

–Probablemente estés molesta porque dejé mi trabajo por ir a la farmacia y no mandar a Cyndy en mi lugar, pero no supe qué le diría como excusa de comprar unas pastillas quita cruda, ¿sabes?

Quiso agradecerle, peor no pudo. Su orgullo era grande.

–Gracias. –Sinceramente, estaba agradecida. Carraspeó, volviendo a su realidad–Ahora vuelve a trabajar.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, como no pudiendo creer que le ordenara después de hacerle un favor. A veces le daba la impresión de que él tenía detalles para con ella por que deseaba que fuesen amigos, o algo así. Pero ella no tenía amigos, y menos si su rango estaba kilómetros bajo el de ella. No era apropiado.

–Oh, he venido también a decirte que Jonathan Carseri y Nathaniel Cruz quieren verte urgentemente en su oficina –Dijo, deteniéndose al abrir la puerta.

–¿Cómo, porqué? ¿Les has dicho algo sobre mi … experiencia de anoche? –¿Porqué habrán de querer verme? Debía estar en algún lío…

–¡No, por supuesto que no!

–Será mejor que suba. Ve a buscarme en 10 minutos, quiero tener una excusa para no quedarme mucho tiempo allá ¿vale?

Draco asintió, y salió rápidamente de su oficina.

O

O

O

_Draco_

Esa mujer lo sacaba de quicio. Siempre lo hacía. Cuando deseaba ayudarla ella lo despreciaba con un _vete a trabajar ya_. No sabía cómo debía ganársela…como jefa, claro. Deseaba subir de puesto, ya no quería ser más asistente ejecutivo, sino un editor. Como ella. Pero el puesto era peleado, aunque ella debía saber que era él quién tenía la cualidad y calidad para ser editor. Sin embargo ella no parecía querer saberlo, ni parecía interesarle tampoco.

Resopló resignado, volviendo la vista a su computadora de escritorio. Tenía una larga lista de cosas por hacer en un sábado, cuando se suponía que debía estar en LA con su familia celebrando el cumpleaños de su madre; ¡ni siquiera debería estar trabajando, era su día libre! Era injusto, injusto, injusto el trato que su jefa le daba. Después de todo lo que hacía por ella… Todas las mañanas llevarle café, que él pagaba y por el cual tenía que hacer fila cuando Luna no estaba para dárselo rápido, elegir los tarjetas y regalos para los cumpleaños de los directivos, llevar a la lavandería y planchaduría sus trajes, quedarse los fines de semana a trabajar solo porque ella no tenía vida social, contestarle llamadas telefónicas teniendo que interrumpir cenas, horas de dormir e incluso sexo…y ahora, esto era la gota que derramaba su vaso de paciencia. Le compraba pastillas para aliviar su jaqueca provocada por la noche anterior, cuando, por cierto, la había salvado de acabar como una adolescente tirada en la calle; y la situación seguía sin cambiar. Ella era la jefa y él el asistente ejecutivo. Ella daba órdenes y él iba a obedecer. ¿Cuándo cambiaría esa horrorosa situación? ¿Qué tenía que hacer él para que ella lo tomara en serio, o, mejor, intercambiaran papeles?

Una alarma proveniente de su Blackberry irrumpió en sus pensamientos. Una luz roja parpadeaba sin parar en el móvil. Tenía un nuevo mensaje. Vio la hora, ya casi eran los 10 minutos y no llevaba ningún avance en lo que Hermione le había pedidio, y ya era tiempo de encaminarse a buscarla al piso más alto.

No debía distraerse, pero ésa luz le estorbaba asi que ingresó su contraseña y entró a sus mensajes. Era un mensaje masivo a todos los de la oficina proveniente de un anónimo con una imagen adjunta. Se preguntó qué debía ser, y curioso la abrió.

Mientras se cargaba la imagen era borrosa, pero en esos tres segundos reconoció a una mujer vistiendo un mini vestido beige con sus piernas alrededor de un hombre.

–Oh, no. –La sangre se le fue hacia los pies, y sintió su cabeza helada y se mareó cuando simultáneamente se puso en pie de un brinco. Subconscientemente se preguntó si Hermione habría dejado la caja de pastillas sobre su escritorio, quizás podría tomar una. Inmediatamente un calor lo abrumó, abrazando su cuerpo. –¡Hermione! –Susurró. Cuando se enterara de que todo el edificio sabía su aventura de anoche se pondría histérica, o quizás se echaría a llorar. La verdad desconocía la reacción que su jefa tomaría, pero estaba seguro de que no sería positiva. Estaba en problemas…si sus jefes se enteraban de eso. Cuando la imagen terminó de cargarse, observó con mayor atención las piernas torneadas de su jefa perfectamente enrolladas en la cadera de Victor Krum, sus manos alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos remetidos en su negro cabello, sus labios unidos a los de él en un lujurioso beso, su vestido apenas le cubría el trasero y uno de sus senos estaba por salir de la transparente tela. Las manos del famoso autor, estaban detenidas en el trasero de su jefa, y sus ojos mostraban satisfacción.

Se llevó una mano a la frente notando que tenía gotitas de sudor frío. Estaba sumamente nervioso. Esto era grave. Quien fuera que hubiera sacado la imagen a la luz debía saber lo que estaba haciendo: dañar la reputación de la gran Hermione Granger.

Miró a su alrededor, removiéndose la corbata nervioso. Sus compañeros ya se agrupaban para ver la fotografía en sus móviles. Unos apenados, otros muertos de risa, pero en general todos mostraban una cara de sorpresa.

–Eh, Draco, ¿ya has visto lo que nuestra _elegante_ jefa hace para obtener a los mejores clientes? ¿O será que ella es la clienta de él? –Soltó burlónamente Harry, al otro lado de su cubículo, sosteniendo su Blackberry en alto.

–Ya vuelvo.

Debía ir por ella. Y estaba por enfrentar una situación de tremendo estrés, sino es que ya la estaba enfrentando con los jefes.

Por primera vez se conmovió gravemente por Hermione.

O

O

O

O

_Hermione_

No podía creer lo que veía. Su foto ocupaba la mayor parte del artículo en la página seis de El Quisquilloso.

"_Así se consiguen los contratos"_

_Por Luna Lovegood_

_Hermione Granger, editora jefa de El Profeta, fue captada ayer por la noche en el antro Q con el autor del libro del momento, Viktor Krum. Y tal parece que no perdían el tiempo para hacer negocios '_sucios', _pues tras unirse a la fiesta con el grupo de amigos de Krum, la pareja se sentó a '_conocerse'_ un poco más. _

_No era menos lo que nos esperábamos de una mujer tan guapa como Hermione, y hay que aceptar que de lista lo tiene todo, pues vaya forma de amarrar a un cliente al liarse con él. Quizás las demás mujeres deberíamos aprender de ella. Felicidades señorita, pescaste a un pez gordo._

La nota no era extensa, pero decía todo lo necesario para destruir su reputación. Todo el tiempo había sido una buena persona, ¡todo!; y por una noche mandaba su vida al traste. ¿Qué pensarían sus empleados de ella al verla en ésa posición? Era una mujer pública, sin embargo nunca había sido captada en ninguna situación comprometedora, a pesar de que los paparazzis se las arreglaban para estar en todos lados donde ella iba.

Había permanecido parada frente al escritorio de sus jefes todo este tiempo, pero tras ver y leer el artículo se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla de piel frente a ellos. No podía creer lo que veía. La despediría, seguramente lo harían. Y ella no iba a dejarlos hacer eso. No iba a dejar se caer. Había llegado MUY lejos para dejarse caer tras un estúpido artículo y una serie de fotos. No, no era justo. Ella era una mujer con gran determinación y haría lo que fuese necesario para evitar su salida. Lo que fuera.

Sus jefes la miraron con cuestión en la cara cuando ella se levantó repentinamente.

–Caballeros, siento mucho el desentendido, puedo explicarlo. –Dijo seriamente y con voz clara. Se pasó una mano por su saco negro, acomodándoselo. Recobró la confianza en sí misma, y comenzó a relatar la historia de ayer. Sin detalles solo la parte general.

–¿Así que el autor Viktor Krum lo hizo adrede…para enredarse contigo, Hermione? –Preguntó Jonathan, con duda en su voz. Si bien la fotografía era demasiado clara como para dejar dudas, Jonathan quería creerle. Ella era su mano derecha, y no la dejaría ir fácilmente.

–Eso me temo, señor.

Nathaniel permanecía recargado en el fondo del escritorio, pensativo, juzgándola seguramente.

–Escuchen, sé lo que parece. Y tal como parece ocurrió, pero deben creerme cuando les digo que ésa no era yo. Pusieron una sustancia en mi bebida que me volvió… ¡loca!

Jonathan asintió, dándole espacio para que siguiera con su argumento.

–Y el contrato se firmó. –Susurró, pasándole una carpeta con los papeles firmados del autor.

–Hermione. Eres una de las mejores personas trabajando en ésta empresa, hablo por los dos cuando te digo que nos es difícil decirte lo siguiente. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará el público ahora que han visto cómo te "hiciste" cargo de un cliente? –Levantó el periódico entre sus manos. La figura de ella trepada en las piernas de Krum le provocó nauseas. –No nos tomarán en serio después de esto. Te creemos que la situación se volvió indecorosa por causas alternas y no por voluntad propia, pero ¿cómo explicarle al público tal cosa?

Cuando iba a replicar, Nathaniel carraspeó llamando su atención.

–Aunque, por otro lado, creo que la situación puede darle más publicidad al libro en lugar de empeorarlo.

–No me refiero al libro cuando digo que esto puede ser perjudicial, Nathaniel, sino de la reputación de nuestra empresa y la de ella. –Replico su socio. Hermione esperó, cruzando dedos tras su espalda, escuchando cómo algo que podía ayudarla.

–Sin embargo, con todo el público hablando de esto las ventas del libro podrán dispararse. –Agregó Nathaniel, pensativo.

–Como sea, tenemos otro problema.

¡¿_OTRO?_

–Tu VISA ha expirado, Hermione.

–Eso es algo que se puede arreglar fácilmente. –Agregó rápidamente, alisando su cabello nerviosamente. –Solo llevo mi papelería a la Oficina de Migración…

–Desafortunadamente, no es posible arreglarlo a estas alturas–La interrumpió su jefe. –La fecha límite ya pasó, y dado que no tienes tus papeles en órden, deberás regresar a Inglaterra lo antes posible. –Hermione volvió a tomar asiento, aturdida por la mala noticia. Esta era incluso peor que la primera. –Hermione, nos encantaría tenerte aquí, eres lo mejor que tenemos sin embargo, mientras no tengas una visa de trabajo activa no puedes seguir siendo contratada por El Profeta de NYC. Lo sentimos mucho.

–¿Quién tomará mi puesto?

–Blaise Zabini.

–¿Blaise Zabini, el hombre que apenas despedí ayer? –Estaba escandalizada. Iba a ser la mejor noticia para Blaise, y la peor para ella. No era justo, él no se merecía su puesto. –No me pueden hacer esto…Debe haber otra manera, no lo sé…déjame pensar …

Toc, toc, toc.

–Disculpen la interrumpió. –Dijo Draco, asomando medio cuerpo por la puerta de madera. –Señorita Granger, los agentes de publicidad ya llegaron y esperan en tu oficina.

–Ya voy! –Estaba desesperada, pasando por una dolorosa situación. No tenia tiempo para Draco, aunque ella misma le hubiese pedido que fuera por ella con una mentira. Aquello solo se lo había pedido porque pensaba que sus jefes solo iban a querer platicar, y ella tenia muchas otras cosas que hacer y una jaqueca que atender. Su cabeza aun le dolía, y ahora mas con tremenda noticia. Ella, ¿despedida? De ninguna manera lo iba a permitir…¿pero qué opciones tenia?

–Estan ansiosos por verla, señorita Granger. –Presionó el rubio, haciéndole una mueca de que se apurara si quería que la sacara de ahí ya.

Por un momento vio un tick en él, removiéndose la corbata y sutilmente llevarse una mano a la cabeza. Estaba nervioso…¿porqué? Y por un momento pensó en El Quisquiloso, y su horrible fotografía siendo vista por todo su piso. Se sintió nuevamente avergonzada. Pero Draco no la juzgaría al menos, él había estado con ella. ¿Y por qué diablos pensaba en Draco? Debería estar preocupada por salvar su pellejo de despido, si tan sólo se hubiera comprometido a llevar esos papeles a Migración…

Ah!

De pronto todo fue muy claro. Tenía un As bajo la manga y no dudaría en usarlo.

Con un gesto le dio a entender a su asistente que pasara a la oficina. Dudoso, le hizo caso y se posicionó atrás de ella. Lentamente, mientras comenzó a hablar, retrocedió hasta quedar alado del rubio.

–Señores, entiendo la situación perfectamente, pero antes de que tomen una decisión apresurada y desfavorable, quiero decirles que mi problema con Migración está por ser resuelto. –Ambos jefes se quedaron viéndola expectantes. Pudo sentir también la mirada penetrante del rubio a su lado. –Me voy a casar.

–Oh, qué buena noticia Hermione, en horabuena. ¿Y quién es el afortunado? –Preguntó Nathaniel, feliz de saber que recuperaría a su mejor editora jefe.

–Draco. –Pronunció suavemente su nombre, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el pecho cariñosamente. Nunca lo había tocado, o no recordaba haberlo hecho antes, de esa manera. Fue extraño e incómodo. Él se removió nervioso, pero no se apartó de ella. Debía estar tremendamente confundido, pero en este momento ella solo estaba concentrada en salvarse a si misma. Con él hablaría luego.

–¿Con tu asistente? –Preguntó Jonathan, curioso.

–Asistente ejecutivo. –Defendió ella, pasando su brazo por la espalda del aludido quien se quedó tieso con el contacto. –Sí. Digo, era de esperarse, hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos. Y no queríamos decir nada de esto porque sabemos que es inapropiado tener una relación amorosa en un ambiente de trabajo, pero ahora es justo que lo mencione.

Sus jefes no pudieron debatir más.

–¿Sabes? tu matrimonio generaría una especie de paz a la situación con Krum. Tu reputación podría restaurarse, aunque tendras que soportar mientras eso ocurre. Seguramente los tabloides hablarán de que le fuiste infiel a tu prometido, o que estabas harta de salir con uno de más bajo rango…Lo siento Draco. –El aludido meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin entender mucho del asunto. –Ustedes háganlo oficial, y nosotros nos encargaremos de defenderte, Hermione.

La castaña soltó su abrazo con su asistente, y estrechó la mano con sus jefes, despidiéndose.

Cerrando la puerta tras ellos, caminaron en silencio hacia su oficina.

O

O

O

o

Opiniones, comentarios, quejas, cualquier cosa se acepta.


End file.
